


Flashes

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary~Lindsey promised to get Faith off. Maybe he shouldn’t have insulted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic began as a series of drabbles on my livejournal. 
> 
> “Fame” lyrics written by Irene Cara

He came out of the bathroom and wasn't really shocked to find her there. He eyed that tight leather, that whore red shirt, raised one eyebrow and said, "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Oh, I'll get around to it. I came to collect on your promise."

He smirked at her. "You can collect when the job's done, not before."

She frowned. "I think someone has an obsession."

He laughed. "Darlin', if it came down to him or you....." He paused, looking over her with distaste clearly stamped on his face. He snorted. "I'd rather be gay."

He often wondered later why she didn't kill him before she stormed out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

He twisted his wrists, but they were bound too tightly to leave him much room to maneuver, although he's not sure how much good it would do, were he to get free. She'd probably fucking kill him and he's not so sure that's not part of Faith's plan, as it is. 

He wishes like hell he'd remembered Lee's vicious beating at her hands earlier that night. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so crass when he insulted her, but Christ! He had never imagined that Faith would come back. And now he's totally fucked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

He hears the snick of the blade as Faith casually saunters back into the room. She sets something down on the night stand and he sees what it is, but cannot fathom why she'd bring it from the bathroom. 

He licks his lips, fear a living thing in him now. A pissed off slayer with no moral compunctions about murdering standing over him with a knife in her hand had pretty much dried all the moisture in his mouth up.

He was going to try talking her down, but she saw his lips move to form words and she pressed the knife gently against them, cutting off anything he might have said.

"Nuh-uh, Lindsey. I gave you a chance and you chose to fuck with my head. Well, now it's time for me to fuck with yours. Does that sound like fun or what?"

Then she proceeded to cut the clothes off his body. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black laughter erupted from Lindsey when Faith removed her clothes. He couldn't fucking believe this was happening. He jerked hard on the thin nylon rope that bound him to the headboard, which only served to tighten it until it was digging into his skin.

"Just what do you think you're accomplishing here, Faith? In case you hadn't noticed, being tied up doesn't do it for me."

She grinned nastily as she picked up the little blur jar, unscrewing the lid as she crawled onto the bed. She forced his legs apart, then pressed her knees down on them to hold them open. Lindsey tried to move but he couldn't.

"Uh uh uh, Lindsey. _Don't do that._ I only wanted what you promised me back in your office. I came here thinking maybe you could actually get me off."

"Faith," Lindsey softly said. "If you untie me, I'll--"

"Oh, no, too late for that. All you can seem to think about is _Angel_. What was it you said?" Faith paused, while Lindsey fought the urge to scream. "Oh, yes. You said _"I’d rather be gay."_ Isn't that what you said, Lindsey?"

Lindsey closed his eyes. "Are you going to kill me? Cut off my dick or what?"

She paused in thought. "Ummm..interesting idea," Faith muttered and Lindsey felt like passing out...in fact, he later thought he'd come damn close to it. "But no, I'm not. What would be the fun in that? Well, other than watching you die a slow, painful death. Maybe later, huh?" 

She smiled, actually _smiled_ at him. "No, I have something much more illuminating in mind for you. I thought I'd put you in touch with your gay side, since you'd prefer being gay than fucking me."

The thought in his head popped out before he could control his mouth. "Oh, did you suddenly grow a dick, Faith?"

She laughed and it sent shivers of fear skating along his spine. "Don't need one, Lindsey. I just need _this_." She held up the jar.

He frowned. "What the _fuck_ are you gonna do with that?"

"Warm you up, Lindsey," Faith drawled, as she slid her finger into the ointment.

Her meaning burst in his brain and Lindsey cursed violently.

~~~~~~~~~

The cursing continued as Faith rubbed the ointment over and around his hole, massaging it in and when it did begin warming the skin there up, Lindsey attempted to buck her off. 

Faith only grinned, dug her knees harder into his thighs and re-coated her finger with more of the damn stuff. Lindsey's body clamped down instinctively when she invaded it by inserting it into his rectum.

She shook her head and made a tsk, tsk sound. "You're only making it harder on yourself, if you fight it, Lindsey."

Lindsey grit his teeth and tried one last time to reason with the unreasonable. "Faith, what the hell do you hope to accomplish by forcing your way into my ass? This isn't turning me on, you know. Far from it, in fact."

Faith just grinned and waited until that tight ring of muscles relaxed as the warmth of the lube she'd chosen worked its way into his skin. The she slid her finger in a little deeper, rubbing in a slow circle, being as gentle as she had the patience for. Because that was a virtue and it was all going to be worth it, when Lindsey finally got the point.

Lindsey closed his eyes and tried to be as stoic as he could while being finger-raped by Faith. He wasn't going to beg the bitch to stop, by God! He wondered why he always let his fucking mouth get him into the ugliest situations. If he was so goddamned smart, why the hell did he let his mouth run off like that?

Here he was, tied up to his own headboard, while a girl (slayer or not) held him down and Christ, would you just _look_ at what the fuck she was _doing_ to him. It offended Lindsey's sense of self.

Faith watched his face and knew he'd went into his own thoughts in avoidance, as a defense tactic. Lindsey wasn't aware of his legs relaxing. Faith removed the finger and added more lube, this time coating two fingers. 

She reinserted them and he didn't so much as flinch. She scissored them, stretching him open, rubbing, seeking, inwardly concentrating while she watched that pretty face. A face too pretty for the body to be totally straight, in her opinion.

Her fingers just glanced over it, but Faith knew she'd found that spot inside of him when Lindsey sucked his breath in and his body jerked underneath hers. She smiled in triumph and gently ran her fingers back over the little bump.

Lindsey shivered and moaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sheen of sweat popped out over his body and although Lindsey was fighting his damnedest not to respond to Faith's manipulations, it was becoming impossible not to. He couldn't hide his reaction to the pleasure she was inducing inside of him.

"Faith, stop," he said raggedly. He was panting harshly and his control was at the breaking point. "Please....stop."

Faith whispered, "Doesn't it feel good? Don't you like it?"

Lindsey ground his teeth together and his hands clenched into fists. _I hate you, I swear to God. My dick's so fucking hard, you could probably break the damn thing off, but you just HAVE to hear me say it, don't you, you sadistic bitch?_

Faith rubbed with a bit more pressure, Lindsey moaned. Hoping she'd stop, if he just admitted it, he licked his lips and said, "Yes. It does, okay?" He flexed his fingers, wishing his hands were around her throat.

"You really like it, don't you?" Faith said, rubbing in a wicked circle now.

Lindsey couldn't help it. He arched up, began rocking his hips, wanting what she was giving him. " _Yes_ ," he hissed. "Happy now, Faith?"

"Almost," she said, watching him undulate for her. He was so damn.....beautiful was the only word Faith could think of to describe him and she got a wicked mental image of what Lindsey and Angel would look like in this situation. 

She liked it and out of curiosity, she made her fingers stiff and dragged their entire length against his sweet spot. Lindsey arched up and fuck, was he loud or what? And she was ready to fuck him now, but she had to get one last dig at him in there.

"Just imagine what it would feel like if it were Angel inside of you, Lindsey," Faith softly said. She got the answer she sought when Lindsey tightened against her fingers, arched up again and he whimpered.

Finally satisfied in her revenge for his cocky attitude earlier, she withdrew her fingers, shifted over his body, worked her way onto his cock and proceeded to screw him until he did, indeed, get her off.

Lindsey was only too happy to push up into her as hard as he fucking could.

 _Anything_ to get that damn image of Angel fucking him out of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lindsey watched Faith as she got dressed, wondering if she was going to untie him or just leave him laying here like this. But he was, quite frankly, NOT going to ask. She was one scary bitch. 

And that was the _last_ time he'd ever insult a woman by telling her he'd rather be gay. 

Fucking Faith had been like fucking an animal. A wild animal. He had scratches and bites and marks all over his body. He felt like he'd run a marathon. 

But...the image of Angel was gone.

For the most part, at any rate.

Faith walked over to the bed, knife in hand. She grinned at him, cut the rope, turned around and without a by your leave, merrily left, singing on her way out.

_Baby look at me_  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest 

_I got more in me_  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am 

_Remember my name_  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry 

_I'm gonna make it to heaven_  
Light up the sky like a flame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name 

Lindsey sat up, shaking his head at her choice of songs, looked at the mass of already colorful welts adorning his body and absently considered the possibility that Faith had done something to Lilah, as well. 

He fucking hoped so. She'd beaten Lee right into the hospital. But that was something he'd never know, unless Lilah herself told him because Lindsey decided he'd go to his grave before he told anyone about this shit.

Then a thought crossed his mind. 

Anyone that damned determined to get revenge for an insult shouldn't have a problem getting rid of that pain in the ass, screw up your perfect court case that was named Angel.

Lindsey went about cleaning himself up with a smile on his face.

 

****************

The next evening, when the guard stopped him to inform him that he had an unexpected visitor in his office, Lindsey had to grin. He was happy to get the best of the vampire, in this, his home away from home.

Lindsey often looked back on the encounter with glee, because it was one of the few, if not the only, times he had ever felt like he was dot on his game where that damned vampire was concerned. He kept his cool, matched wits word for word with Angel and his accent stayed hidden.

There was only one tiny moment that rang funny. 

Just before Angel left, he gave Lindsey a long glance, nose twitching as he picked up his briefcase and he silkily said, "Good to see you again, Lindsey. We'll do this real soon." 

Lindsey smirked as Angel walked out. "You know, just when I think I got you figured out, you show up in a suit." 

There was no doubt in his mind that Faith would soon take Angel down.

_the end_


End file.
